


Zellis oneshots

by Sad_Bisexual_Flower



Category: Left 4 Dead (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, F/F relationships will come later, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Original Characters - Freeform, The gay are all ocs I made that I will introduce later, as well as M/M relationships, some smut here and there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:13:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23921389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sad_Bisexual_Flower/pseuds/Sad_Bisexual_Flower
Summary: The world needs more zellis and I will deliver.
Relationships: Ellis/Zoey, Ellis/Zoey (Left 4 Dead), Rochelle/Francis
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. Love and Medkits

Zoey's feet pounded the ground as she was currently running away from the Tank, chasing her. "Shitshitshitshit." She repeated out loud. Not stopping for breath and running until her legs felt like they were going to break. She went late-night scavenging despite her boyfriend Ellis protests to the idea. She called herself stupid for not listening to him. But she didn't have time to think as she jumped over cars and ducked under zombies that just had to be in the way. 

She eventually met her end when she bumped into a zombie and was flung halfway across the street. The horde quickly swarming her and punching her, beating her badly. The Tank left thinking the damage had been done and looked for other victims to toss around. Zoey tried to shoot her way out of the mess she was in but she ran out of bullets. Her melee weapon was thrown around somewhere so she tried fighting but that was futile. She felt hot tears run down face as her life flashed her eyes but the recent memories were about Ellis. 

Oh god Ellis. How is he going to react when he goes looking for her and she's already dead in the street? How's he going to react when he sees her corpse, torn up by the horde? She was about to close her eyes and give up until she heard a familiar shotgun being fired. She saw zombies fall to the ground and began to look around for her rescuer. 

Her heart speed up then dropped when she saw her lovers glare. She tried to stand up but her legs wasn't having it. She felt Ellis pick her up bridal style. She was lifted off the ground with ease, she leaned her head against Ellis's chest but the moment was quickly ruined as Ellis began running. 

The Tank came back and it wasn't too happy. Ellis jumped over cars and dodged zombies like Zoey did. Even sometimes throwing Zoey in the air while he ducked under zombies and catching her like a superhero. All the while Zoey held on tight as can be. Ellis was determined to make it home safe but knew he could put the rest of his family in danger if he brought the Tank to them. So he thought of a plan to lose the giant zombie. He smirked when he saw a nearby Witch and ran right towards her. 

"Oh my god Ellis! What are you doing? You're going to get us killed! Ellis!" Zoey exclaimed as she dug her head in Ellis's neck. Not wanting to see what dangerous plan he had come with this time. He ran towards the Witch but dodged her at the very last minute. This was so the Tank would hit her instead and go after it. His plan worked as he looked back to see the Tank get mauled by the Witch and her razor sharp claws. His smirk turned into a smile as he saw the safe house in sights. 

Jumping up the stairs like a madman and throwing open the door along locking it behind him. Ellis collapsed on the ground, Zoey still in his arms. Ellis panting heavily and trying to catch his breath. The rest of the group heard the door slam open and close and ran out their rooms to see what was going on. "Oh my lord! Ellis! Zoey! Are you ok!?" Rochelle's motherly voice rang out as she ran towards the two of them. Kneeling down and checking both of their faces, gasping when she saw Zoey's beaten up one. 

"Oh my god. Zoey what happened to you?" Rochelle asked as she held Zoey's face in her hands. "Yeah you guys look like shit." Francis commented. "Literally." Nick added. Rochelle rolled her eyes. "Boys not the time." She stated. Coach and Louis kneeled down to Ellis to make sure he was alright. "H-horde and a f-fuckin' Tank." Ellis wheezed out eventually falling limp against the door. Zoey panicked and put her head on his chest, sighing with relief when she felt his heartbeat, quick but still there. 

"Youngin' I don't wanna disturb ya but I think you should go with Rochelle to get patched up." Coach said with a grandpa like tone. "Yeah we'll get Ellis to his room to let him rest." Louis added, eyes smiling at Zoey. She looked at both of them and nodded, getting off of Ellis's lap with the help Rochelle and Francis. Nick went back to his room to get more sleep but hoped the two would be ok. 

Coach lifted Ellis up and carried the southern male to his room. Louis following with some fresh covers that he had washed and let dry. Rochelle and Francis led Zoey to the "Medic ward" of their safe house which was just full of med kits that they had gathered from scavenging. Rochelle kissed Francis on the cheek as a thanks for helping and said she'll be back into bed soon. Francis left with blush on his face which was funny to Zoey as she had never seen him so flustered. 

"Alright sugar, I need you to sit on the bed for me please." Rochelle instructed as she got some peroxide and bandages out. Zoey followed her commands and sat on the bed, sinking into it slightly. She chuckled at memory of when Ellis tried flirting with her saying she looked like a snack. It backfired and Zoey didn't get it at the time it, but they laughed it off anyway. It's one of her favorite memories with him. She snapped out of her thoughts when she felt a burning pain on her cheek. 

She calmed down when she realized it was Rochelle tending to her wounds. "This time no more late night scavenging without Ellis or someone else." Rochelle declared as she started wrapping up Zoey's arm. "Yes mom." Zoey said jokingly. Which got a laugh of out both of them. After wrapping up all of Zoey's injuries, Rochelle told her to sleep here and she'll be back to check on her in the morning. Zoey agreed to these terms, only wishing that her boyfriend could be with her. 

Rochelle left the room, turning the lights off and closing the door. Leaving Zoey in the darkness. This wasn't good at all. Not that she was afraid of the dark but she was afraid of the nightmares she would have because of it. What his in the dark scared her, not pitch blackness itself. She tossed and turned around in her bed but couldn't sleep. Too afraid of the nightmares and too worried for her boyfriend. She closed her eyes once more until she heard the door open. She narrowed her eyes to see who it was and jumped out of bed when she realized who it was. 

It was Ellis. Up and walking, and breathing just fine now. "Hey darlin wanna sleep with me tonight?" Ellis asked, smiling at her. Zoey smile widened but was quickly wiped off as she fell to her knees. Seeing she's too weak to even stand, Ellis practically sprinted up to his lover in distress and picked her up bridal style. He walked to his room, girlfriend in tow. He got inside the room and set Zoey on the bed. And took off his shirt, handing it to Zoey to wear. She always loved to wear his shirt. He didn't know why though. He tossed his hat on the dresser as well. 

Zoey took the shirt and removed her own, tossing it to Ellis and put on his shirt. Ellis caught it and folded the garment, setting it on the desk. He then took of his pants, leaving him in his boxers. Folding them and Zoey's pants that were thrown at him. Again setting them on the desk and finally getting into bed with his beloved. Cuddling up behind her and kissing her neck. Hearing her giggle made his heart flutter. Zoey intertwined his hand with hers with knowing that her boyfriend was there with her. And Ellis knowing the same thing. They fell asleep in each other's arms. 

And Zoey was not allowed to go late night scavenging anymore unless Ellis came with her of course.


	2. First time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some mistakes in grammar and I’m sorry about that

Zoey navigated the halls of her safe house. She knew it by heart but decided to roam around. She couldn't get enough sleep and she didn't feel like having nightmares that night. As far as she knows, her and Ellis are the only awake right now. Zoey last saw him working on Molotov's for the group. He looked pretty stressed, not to mention tired too. Maybe she should go and comfort the southern male. Affirming her plan with herself, Zoey walked down the hall to Ellis's room. She fixed her hair a little bit whilst walking as not look a mess. She was in her regular clothes since she didn't feel comfortable walking around in her underwear. But she didn't have her shoes on as to not make noise. 

When she got to the door, she hesitated on knocking. What if he didn't wanna see her at the time, what if she looked a hot mess, what if she reeked of zombie? The thoughts were swirling in her head like tornado. When she finally gathered up the courage to knock however, the door swung open and a shirtless, very irritated Ellis greeted her with tired eyes. "Oh! H-hey Ellis. How ha-" Zoey began. "What do ya want Zoey?" Ellis cut her off mid-sentence. 

He narrowed his eyes at her, being obviously upset that someone disturbed him while he was working. "Oh. I just wondered if you needed some company? You know so you won't be so lonely." Zoey answered whilst looking down. She didn't mean to piss him off or look at his chest, full of scars and muscles galore. She waited for him to say no and slam the door on her face. 

But that didn't happen, instead he stepped aside for her to enter, maybe he did want the company. She entered the males room and sat down the bed. She scanned the area around her and saw a desk full of unfinished Molotov's, his bull shifters shirt on his pillow, and lastly his array of weapons in a corner. Zoey watched as Ellis went back to his desk working. 

Zoey frowned. She hated seeing him so upset and she knew exactly what she could do. "I ever told you about the time my buddy Bill shot Francis on purpose cause he was talking too loud?" She asked the southern male, hoping to get a response. Specifically talking in his type of tone whenever he tells a story about Keith. After a long silence between the two, Ellis spoke up, "No I don't think ya have. Will ya tell it tho?" Zoey smiles and moves to sit down in the chair next to Ellis, since he was standing anyway. "Well it was all because..." 

After about 10 stories and a lot of laughter, Ellis calmed down and mellowed out. The tension on his shoulders were gone and he could smile again. Not to mention that Zoey helped him with some of those Molotov's. They were both laying down on his bed, side by side. They didn't talk but instead just enjoyed each other's presence. Smiles evident on there faces and Ellis still shirtless. 

Zoey sat up and rested her herself on her fore arms, looking at Ellis's goofy smile with half-lidded eyes. The male noticed her looking her looking at him and his eyes widened as his face got redder. Eventually scooting closer to her, this time on his side, so he could look at her better. Zoey scooted closer to Ellis, red beginning to spread across her face as she took in his very muscular features. 

Zoey had always thought Ellis was cute and goofy but now seeing him shirtless with a lopsided smile on his face made him 10x hotter. Ellis leaned in closer in response then proceeded to sat all the way up. Zoey went up with him as the staring contest they had carried on longer. 

They scooted closer until they were chest to chest. Both now blushing a bright red. Since Zoey's breasts were pressing up against Ellis strong chest. Zoey made the first move and put her arms around his neck, her hands caressing his scalp. Ellis let out sigh as he closed his eyes, feeling Zoey's petite hands massage his scalp. He shifted so that he leaned against the headboard and that Zoey was in his lap.

Once comfortable, Ellis put his hands on Zoey's hips. His hands were big and covered with scars, obviously from the hordes of undead that roamed the area. And handling dangerous things like Molotov's and other explosives will do that to you. Ellis looked down at Zoey, staring right into her beautiful green eyes. Zoey gazed back at the man. "I'm going to guess that you see something you like." Zoey asked as she kept her eyes up. 

"Yup. An' it's you." Ellis answered. Love pouring itself in the very crevices of his accent. Zoey froze and looked at Ellis with wide eyes and arched eyebrows, mouth parted slightly. "Wait really!?" She exclaimed. Not knowing if it was a joke or not. "I'm serious an' I'd 'ppreciate it if ya believe me." Ellis smiled out. Zoey smiled until her jaw hurt, she couldn't believe it. The man she had pining on for a while actually liked her back. She leapt forward and kissed him softly, opting to wrap her hands around Ellis's neck. Taking his hat off and throwing it on the dresser. 

Ellis was taken aback until he melted into the kiss himself. Gripping Zoey's hips a little bit tighter as to keep them in place. It was a simple kiss but full of love and passion. They broke away for air and went right back to kissing. Ellis moved his hands up and down Zoey's hips and moved them down to her thighs then slowly trailed back up to grip her ass. Zoey didn't mind one bit as her hands moved from his neck down to chest. 

Ellis felt her nails run down his chest as goosebumps dashed all over his skin. They apart for air for the second time and looked at each but it wasn't just love. It was something else thrown into the mix. 

It was something much more. 

It was most evident through their eyes and body language. With Ellis's hands being on Zoey's hips, Zoey's hands ghosting over Ellis's crotch, and the both of them panting. Zoey took off her jacket with her shirt and threw it on the floor, this was followed by her jeans and socks joining the floor party. When Ellis saw her undressing, he started to return the favor by taking off his socks and shoes along with his overalls but not his boxers. 

Now they were both in their underwear and Zoey gasped when she felt Ellis's hips move under her's, giving off the perfect friction. It felt amazing as she buried her head in his shoulder and began to grind herself. Feeling a wave of pride as she heard Ellis groan. She felt his hands go up to her bra strap and stay there. 

"Can I take this off of you." Ellis asked, his accent seeming to have disappeared when he asked this question. Zoey nodded as she felt the item that covered her breasts being removed. She sat up to let the straps fall and then there they were. 

Zoey's perfectly A symmetrical C cup breasts.

They were perfect in Ellis's eyes as he leaned down to give them a kiss. And kiss them he did. Dusting his love over them and sprinkling them with care while sucking on them every now and again. This was draining the moans and whimpers out of Zoey, it was obvious she was enjoying the pleasure as her hands went to Ellis's hair again and gripped it. He stopped sucking on her breasts and went to Zoey's neck. 

Zoey could feel his hot breath on her neck as she gasped softly. Ellis started licking and sucking while occasionally biting. Leaving hickeys that could clarify as zombie bites. He left love bites on her collarbone and neck. He felt her nails scratch his back but it only fueled him with more determination. Feeling proud whenever Zoey let a moan or yelp in pleasure. He felt proud that he was the one making her feel this good. He looked up from her neck and was taken aback by what he saw. 

Usually the tough, not afraid to shoot a zombie, dual pistol wielding, Zoey was panting like a dog. Love bites littered all over her neck and collarbone. Her green eyes glazed with lust and love. Blush spread to everywhere at this point as she sat on Ellis's lap with no bra and only in her panties. Nonetheless Ellis liked what he saw. He kissed Zoey again, head tilting to get a deeper angle . 

Zoey wrapped her arms around his neck and felt her bottom lip get swiped by a familiar wet muscle. She knew what he was asking and parted her lips to let him in. Once having entry in Zoey's mouth, Ellis's tongue wrapped around hers, often tugging and sucking. He pulled away from the French kiss and a line of saliva followed from his lips to hers. 

Seeing the look of desperation on Zoey's face, he flipped the position, making him on top and her on the bottom. He began to grind himself against her, making much himself harder than what he thought he would be. Zoey gripped his back again, giving scratches and often times stabbing her nails in the flesh. Ellis was awestruck when he saw Zoey's reaction, face red, eyebrows pointed upward, and eyes looking right at him. "Ellis please." He stooped when he heard her speak. 

"Just take me." Zoey pleaded, looking up at the older male. Ellis's soul left his body. He regained composure and nodded at her. He began to take off his boxers and threw them on the ground. He then put his hands on Zoey's pale pink underwear but didn't take them off. "Are sure you want do this? We can always stop if you don't want to do it." Ellis asked then stated. He wanted her consent before anything else. Zoey responded by kissing him and putting her hands on his. 

"I'm ready." Zoey confirmed with a smile on her lips. With furrowed eyebrows and a face full of determination, he pulled down her panties. Taking them off her legs and throwing them on the floor too. Ellis grabbed the duvet cover and put it over him and Zoey. It was getting cold in the room. Zoey already had her legs spread but she getting impatient and whiny. Ellis noticed her cute face and smiled with a huff. "Hold on darlin. I gotta get some protection first. Cause I ain't doing it without some." He said, face serious as he dove into his drawer and pulled out a condom. 

Zoey was shocked that he even had one. And was beginning to wonder if Ellis has planned this all along. "Before ya freak out, I got this from Francis." Ellis answered her unspoken question. Zoey raised an eyebrow. "He gave it to me as a joke alright!" Ellis defended himself as he turned red in the face. "Honestly I full wholeheartedly believe that statement." Zoey laughed softly while gripping Ellis's arm. Ellis huffed with a smile. 

He tore the packaging off the sexual product and put it on. Zoey looked away as to give him a bit of privacy but managed to catch a glimpse of Ellis was packing. She turned a ferocious red but looked as if she saw a ghost. It was ten inches, thick, and veiny. Zoey's thoughts ran wild at this point. How the hell is that going to fit inside her? Ellis noticed her scared face and kissed her cheek. "Don't worry darlin. Imma prep ya first before I uh ya know push in." Ellis responded, sounding nervous at the very end for it would be his first time too. 

Zoey nodded. Too full of adrenaline and anxiety to speak. She had masturbated before but never had the real deal. So she was equally shocked when felt something cold at her entrance. She looked up at her lover with widened eyes and a nervous look. "Don't worry love. I'm just preppin' ya." Ellis answered with a look of care and love. Zoey nodded hesitantly as she wrapped her arms his neck and buried her face in the flesh connecting it. Ellis pushed one finger inside of her, moving slowly. He heard her breath hitch and arms wrap tighter around him. 

"It's ok darlin. I gotcha." Ellis reaffirmed as he took his finger out slowly and pushed it back in. Feeling relieved when Zoey let out a moan this time. He speeded up the pace a little bit and found Zoey hips moving. "Ellis more please." Zoey pleaded, need dripping from her voice. Her moans were music to Ellis's ears and he wanted to hear more. 

So he added another finger and waited for Zoey to adjust. Breathing heavily, she moved her hips slightly to show she was ready. Once having confirmation of this, he pulled out the two fingers and pushed them back in. At very fine and even pace of course. Zoey moaned into Ellis's neck and left scratches this time so deep that it looked as if a hunter attacked him from the back. 

Ellis went faster but still was mindful of Zoey and her limits. After seven minutes of stretching and prepping Zoey, he pulled out his fingers and wiped them on the bed sheets. Zoey pulled away from Ellis's neck and pouted at him. "Darlin we couldn't just have done it off my fingers. But are you sure you wanna get to the real deal? I'm asking this cause I love ya and I don't wanna hurt ya." Ellis asked once more, grabbing Zoey's hand and putting it on his cheek. Kissing her palm and looking at her afterwards. 

Zoey smiled wholeheartedly as she put her forehead on Ellis's and intertwined his hands with hers. She put his hands on her chest as she smiled at him with half-lidded eyes. "I want to do this Ellis. I'm serious and I give my consent to do this with me. Don't worry, I know my limits and I will alert you if I feel uncomfortable or in pain." Zoey again confirmed with him as she laid down on the mattress. Looking up at Ellis with a smile dripping with care and eyes half-lidded with love. Ellis couldn't honestly ask for a better girl.

He put one hand on the side of her head and licked one the other one, rubbing his member and coating it with the saliva. He put his hand back to where it was and looked at the angel below him. Shining as bright as ever. Ellis felt Zoey's legs wrap around his waistline and her fingers intertwine with his. 

With this silent confirmation, he slowly pushed in. Stopping at every inch and letting Zoey adjust each time. He stopped moving until he was literally balls deep in her. Letting Zoey fully adjust to his length and letting her breath while at that. What? Nine inches was lot for poor Zoey. Ellis wiped the sweat of off her forehead and kissed her temple. After about five to six minutes of adjusting to his size, Zoey moved her hips slightly. Ellis quickly got the message and pulled out just til the tip was still in her and pushed all the way back in. 

Zoey had to cover her mouth over how good that felt. It felt like it was hitting her G spot right on point. Ellis got worried. "I'm so sorry darlin. I didn't mean for it to hurt." He apologized as he looked at her with shame. It did look like Zoey was in pain in his defense. She had her eyes closed, eyebrows furrowed, teeth biting her bottom lip, she was gripping the shirt that was on the pillow like crazy. She had taken her hair tie out in the midst of moving around, so now her hair was sprawled all over on the pillow as well. 

He about to pull out and just put her to bed but was stopped when two slender, hairless, and very smooth legs wrapped around his waist. Ellis looked the legs preventing him from pulling out and looked back at Zoey. No longer the face of supposed pain but now a look of neediness and fierce determination now took over her face. "If you fucking pull out now, I'm going to feed you to every single special infected in range." Zoey threatened, lips in a pout accompanied with furrowed eyebrows. Widened eyes were all what Ellis could respond with.

"O-oh ok." He responded, having been to find the right words at what she had said. Ellis felt her legs unwrap from around him and went down to kiss her. Zoey kissed back, letting go off the pillow and wrapping her arms around him. While kissing, Ellis pulled out again but not all the way and thrusted back in. Zoey felt that in her guts and fell right back on the mattress. "Holy hell, that felt good. More. Give me more please." She pleaded with her tongue slightly out. Ellis followed his lovers command and began to thrust at steady pace. 

What Ellis didn't know is that it was slightly hitting her G spot each time he thrusted back in. So Zoey was in practical heaven at this point. Ellis went faster and this to cause Zoey to bounce up and down. Her breasts going up and down as he went faster into her. "Faster." Zoey demanded, her voice bouncing as her body did the same. With this request, the male went faster as well as deeper so Zoey could feel even more pleasure. And pleasure she felt as she bit her bottom lip to keep from moaning too loud. 

Ellis kept thrusting faster but kept quick notice of how easily the bed creaks. So he found a pace that would allow Zoey to bounce not the bed. Ellis then started to thrust straight up since he had a feeling Zoey's sweet spot was there. Zoey's arched back and surprised moan told him he had found it. He felt Zoey's nails fuck up his back so bad, he swore he could've felt blood run down his back. It looked like witch attacked from the back this time. As payback for the all the scratches Zoey happily have him, he leaned down and bit her neck, harder this time though. 

"Ellis oh fu- More please. Oh good lord." Zoey moaned out, her tongue hanging out her mouth and eye crossed upwards. A clear indication that she was being fucked silly. 

"What? Here?" Ellis teased as he thrusted away from the spot. "Gotta tell where ya me want me to thrust darlin." 

"Ellis please don't do this. Please. Jesus Christ." Zoey begged, panting heavily. Hands gripping the pillow, looking beautiful as ever in Ellis's eyes. 

"Alright I'll give ya what ya want." Ellis chuckled out, snapping his hips into her sweet spot. And smirking as she moaned out but quickly bit her lip again. She was good at keeping in her moans. 

He continued to pound into Zoey, giving her time to breath every now and again, but other than that he was a sex machine. "Oh g-good lord. Ellis I'm c-close." Zoey stated, throwing her hips back into his powerful thrusts. "Alright darlin. Come on and come then. If you're so close." Ellis teased again. Guess sex changes a person. Zoey came with those very words with a whimper following. 

Ellis thrusted a few more times until he came in the condom. After pulling out of his exhausted lover. He took off the sexual product, wrapped it in a napkin, and covered it under all the broken Molotov's in the trash can. After cleaning up a little bit, he put his boxers back on and grabbed his bull shifters shirt from under Zoey's head. Opting to put it on her then himself, so she wouldn't be naked nor cold when she woke up. Struggling because it's hard to put a shirt on a sleeping body. He laid next to her, cuddling her from behind. Holding her tight as if someone was going to take her away. And sleep washed over him like a wave. 

Zoey woke up to the sounds of light snoring and warm breathing on her neck. She sat up and looked to the left of her and she wished she didn't. She turned a ferocious red once she saw the love of her life sleeping next to her shirtless and what looked liked with no pants. Yep, no pants as she saw their clothes folded on the now Molotov free desk. With that, memories of last night flooded back to her like a horde of infected. She covered her face in hands, realizing her hair wasn't tied up but couldn't be bothered to do anything about it. 

She felt the bed shift and didn't look up because she knew who it was. "Good morin' darlin'. How'd ya sleep?" Ellis greeted with a husky voice and tired eyes but with a smile on his lips. Zoey raised her face from her hands and looked at Ellis. Ellis was confused. "Some thin' wrong love?" He asked, leaning in closer to her. Instead of responding like a normal person, Zoey leapt at Ellis, kissing him and making both of them fall back against the mattress. 

Ellis was shook by Zoey's reaction but melted in the kiss anyway. They pulled away and smiled at each other. Zoey leaning her head against Ellis's chest. Her hand on either side of her head while he wrapped his arms around her waist. They almost fell back asleep until the door burst open by a very aggravating Francis and Nick. "Wake up losers, Rochelle's making breakfast." Francis shouted. Ellis got up and walked towards the two. "Wait a minute, why the hell is Zoey in here and why are your clothes on the desk? Holy shit y'all had se-" Ellis cut Nick off by slamming the door in his face. 

He got back in the bed and was greeted with his lovers arms wrapping his neck and barring her face in his neck, leaving two small love bites on his skin. He chuckled softly as he rewrapped his arms around her waist. Ignoring the knocks pounding the door from Nick and Francis asking how was it. The two lovebirds went back to sleep, sleeping peacefully as they knew they had the other with them, forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again trying to get a better audience


	3. Snuggles and Struggles

Ellis was beat. His feet sore from walking around and not to mention running from all types of infected. Hands stinging from chucking multiple Molotov's and others explosives at Tanks and Chargers. His eyes burned from being hit with so much Smoker gas. He just wasn't having a good day. 

He walked to his room after cleaning himself up in the"Medic Ward" of their safe house. He had his shirt in his hands since he had gathered a nice array of cuts. Ellis opened his room door to find his girlfriend Zoey, struggling to make the sheets fitted. It was night time now so he could see why she was trying to get the sheets fitted. He chuckled softly which caught her attention. 

"Oh! Hey babe! I was just trying to fit this fucking sheet." Zoey explained as her voice turned from content to frustration. Not at all bothered by her boyfriends naked chest. Ellis walked over to her, grabbing her hand and pulling her closer to him. Throwing his shirt on the nearby desk. Zoey saw what her boyfriend was doing and wrapped her arms around his neck, her head on his shoulder. 

Ellis put his hands on her hips, putting his chin on the top of her head. Sighing sort of heavily, he picked Zoey up and carried her to the bed. Once setting his lover down and kissing her forehead, he went to fit the sheets. "Oh no Ellis honey, you don't need to do that. You look tired already." Zoey exclaimed as she got off the bed. "Its fine darlin. I don't..mind." Ellis reaffirmed, yawning mid-sentence.

"Ellis no. You're tired and contrary to belief you need sleep." Zoey stated as she her pulled lovers hands say from the fitted sheets. Ellis looked at her with his tired blue eyes and nodded softly. He actually managed to fit the sheet before he slammed onto the bed like a starfish. Much to Zoey's dismay. She rolled her eyes at the southern male and made him scoot over. Laying next to him, snuggling in his chest after. 

Ellis chuckled at his girlfriends cute antics and wrapped his arms around her. Pulling her closer closing his eyes, hoping for some sleep. He actually did manage to get some shut eye before he felt lips pepper his face. Ellis knew whose lips they were for. It was Zoey kissing him like that, sprinkling her love all over his face. Ellis opened one eye and looked at his lover with a smile on his lips. 

Zoey saw him awake and turned red on a dime. "Sorry! I didn't mean to wake you up, it's just that I couldn't resist such a handsome man." She explained as she put a hand on Ellis's face. "It's fine darlin. You know how much I love you and your kisses." Ellis reaffirmed as he closed both eyes again. "Well" Zoey leaned into his ear. "Get some sleep ok love?" Ellis turned pink as he nodded. 

He felt the duvet cover fall on him and Zoey leave the bed. He opened his eyes to see her undressing for bed. He watched her in silence as she took off of her jacket and shirt, throwing on his instead. Ellis only turned away when she started taking off her pants. Granted they had done it before but it was still embarrassing for him to see his girlfriend's lower half like that. Ellis was looking up into the ceiling as he felt her get back into bed. 

He immediately hugged her tightly and kissed her forehead. "Wow! Did you have like have a nightmare or something?" Zoey exclaimed as she kissed his forehead. "Hmmm" Ellis hummed as he leaned down, his head now in her chest, between her breasts. Zoey huffed. "I'm guessing you like it down there." She looked at him with love. Ellis didn't respond except with wrapping his arms tightly around Zoey's waist. He felt her petite hands massage his scalp and with that he closed his eyes, sleep welcoming him with open arms. 

Ellis woke up to an empty bed. He sat up and began to wonder where Zoey was. He grabbed his pants and put them on, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Ellis couldn't find his shirt and he saw Zoey's clothes still on the desk. So he assumed that she was still in the safe house because she wouldn't just leave in her underwear and his shirt. He walked the room and out into the hallway. 

His nose was swarmed with smell of food being cooked and followed the scent and found a sight he would cherish forever. A refreshed looking Zoey, with her hair down. Her green eyes half-lidded as she focused on cooking. Still wearing his shirt and her underwear, skin glowing. Ellis heart couldn't take her being so beautiful and slowly approached her. Wrapping his arms around her, feeling her flinch slightly, burying his head in her neck.

"Good morning love. How did you sleep?" Zoey asked as she kept cooking. "I slept fine thank ya. But where are the others?" Ellis asked this time, looking left and right for his make-shift family. "Rochelle, Francis, and Coach are still sleeping while Louis and nick went for a morning scavenge since we were running out of canned goods. But I think Nick just wanted to kill some zombies and dragged Louis along with him." She explained as she put her and Ellis's food on plates.

His eyes watered when he saw what she had made. She made pancakes but they were like 10x more fluffy. They were stacked up in a line and covered with maple syrup. "Holy Jimmy Gibbs Jr! Where ya learn to make these Zo? Not to mention where'd ya get the supplies?" Ellis exclaimed he looked at Zoey in wonder and amazement. "Well I quickly realized that eating ramen in college dorm was just going to me sicker. So I began watch baking videos and I picked up a couple of things. Thank this was one of them huh?" Zoey explained as she began to eat her food.

"Also Louis managed to hot wire a mini fridge back to life and I found some pancake mix and water bottles in there, so I grabbed some. This places pantry also had some vanilla extract and syrup so they were another factor." Zoey went on as she swallowed her food. Ellis listened to his girlfriend as he dogged his breakfast. "Say Zoe, what do ya call these fluffy things?" He asked as he looked up at her. 

"Oh. I call them soufflé pancakes because of their fluffiness". She answered as she finished her meal and put her along with Ellis's dishes in the sink. "Well they were delicious. You're an angel Zoey." Ellis proclaimed. She giggled at his statement and blew him a kiss as a thank you. He pretended to catch it and put it on his face. His problems melted away with her around as if she put a spell on him, making him feel better whenever she was around. 

She began to make everybody else breakfast with Ellis gladly helping her, only messing up one or twice. As soon as she plated the pancakes, the door swung open with a smirking Nick and tired looking Louis. And emerging from the hallway came Rochelle, Francis, and Coach. Zoey and Ellis looked at each because of the coincidence, snickering at everyone chowing down. 

"Zoey I didn't know you knew how to cook." Louis exclaimed. "Well you never asked." She retorted as she shrugged. "You got me there." He answered. Ellis huffed with a smile,putting his head on Zoey's shoulder since she was sitting on the counter. His arms crossed and eyes closed, face relaxed. Zoey put one hand in his hair and massaged his scalp, running her finger through his curly-ish locks. The couple looked peaceful as the kitchen/living room area was filled with lively chatter. 

Ellis sighed as he picked up Zoey up off the counter and carried her back to their room. "Ellis! What are you doing?" She asked, yelping when he plucked her off the counter. "I'm still sleepy and you're still in your underwear an' my shirt so I'm takin' advantage of this opportunity." Ellis answered as he kicked the door but not enough to break it and layed him and his lover down on the soft sheets. 

Zoey sighed as she pulled the covers over her sleepy boyfriend, his head once again between her breasts and arms wrapped around her waist. She had to admit, cooking made her tired and blushed softly when she realized she had forgotten she was in her underwear. Shaking her head softly as if to get the thought out, she rested her chin on Ellis's head and closed her eyes. Falling back asleep due to her boyfriends rhythmic breathing. 

"Ellis get up! All the guys are going scavenging." The mentioned male awoke, not even five minutes later to the use of his name. And got out of bed, being careful not wake up his sleeping lover. He swung open the door just as Louis was about to knock again. "Oh! Heya Ellis. The guys wanted to know if you were going with us?" The positive man asked as he saw Zoey still sleeping.

Oh! Were you going back to sleep?" Louis asked as he looked back at Ellis. The man looked at Louis then back at Zoey then back at Louis. "Uhh yeah actually I was. Zoey was really tried from cookin' and I ain't been gettin' enough sleep lately. And I don't wanna make Zoey worry ya know?" Ellis explained. 

"Oh. Well that's alright. I'll just tell the guys. I'm sure they'll understand and if they don't, I'm pretty sure Rochelle will." Louis exclaimed as he smiled at the man. 

"Man thank ya Louis. You're a life saver." Ellis thanked him as Louis walked away telling him it was no problem. 

When confirmed that he was in the clear to sleep. Ellis jumped in his bed and snuggled up next to Zoey again, head in her chest and arms wrapped around her waist as usual. He went back to sleep and felt comfort in his lovers arms. In fact he always felt comfort in them and he was glad he did too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy


	4. Jealous Ellis

Walking was all they ever did until they found a place to settle down, a safe house or an empty apartment lucky to still be stocked with food. Trigger finger on his shotgun and first aid kit on his back, he walked with the rest of his group. A fitness coach of the same name, a news reporter named Rochelle, a conman who goes by Nick. Another man who's kind of overly positive for the apocalypse named Louis and lastly a biker named Francis who's cocky but good to laugh with. 

And of course there's Zoey, his girlfriend and right-hand woman. When they teamed up, it was a massacre, so they stuck together most of the time. 

Zoey had beautiful brown hair tied up into a ponytail, grass green eyes, and serious face that completed the look. She doesn't fuck around when it comes to these zombies. One of the many things that made Ellis fall in love with her. He snapped out of his trance when he heard screaming and gurgling. 

Looking up to find a sight he never wanted to see, a Smoker with a tongue wrapped around what was his. 

"Ellis help me! Someone help! Ellis!" Zoey screamed, coughing as the thing was suffocated her. Lifting her off the ground and pulling her towards it. Shotgun sounds rang out in the air. Her screaming along with her pain was cut short due to her falling on the ground. The tongue no longer wrapped around her. Zoey looked at her savior and quickly jumped into his arms.

Ellis wrapped his muscular arms around her waist and buried his face in her shoulder. Zoey chuckled. "I'm alright big guy. I'm fine, thanks to you." Ellis let go after a few more seconds of hugging, looking over his shoulder to see the rest of the group waiting for them. 

"Come on love birds, we don't have all day." Nick snapped at the couple. Turning back around with a scowl on his face. 

Ellis rolled his eyes at the conman but grabbed Zoey's hand and followed the group. Zoey squeezing his hand as a way of reassurance, it seemed to work as Ellis's shoulders finally dropped. Releasing the tension and opting to tell a tale about his buddy Keith. 

Zoey smiled at him, glad he was back to normal giggles galore Ellis. She was actually kinda scared of him when he had a serious face on. But it was kinda hot so she didn't mind too much. She later let go of her lovers hand to catch up and talk with Rochelle. Girl shit ya know? 

Ellis continued his story with Louis, a very fun and open minded guy in his opinion. 

The group walked until they found a hotel which looked deserted. Hope then floated around the group until a loud ass screech was heard from the roof top. 

Up top was a hunter already in the air and was aimed right at Zoey. Ellis ran to push her out the away but froze when he saw hunter not pounce on her but instead just stay on its hands and feet.

The rest of the group afraid to shoot, incase it did a 180 and does hurt Zoey but it looked that wasn't the case, since it just sat there. Staring at her without a growl and eyeing the rest of the group with a murderous intent. 

Ellis wasn't having any of it as he took a sharp aim and put down the Hunter with one shotgun blast.

Everyone's head turned to the southern male with widened eyes. Zoey was only one to look at Ellis with fear as she saw his normal baby blue eyes turn a ferocious angry red. Nick seemingly the only one proud of the man. "And that's how you take down a zombie!" He boasted. "Ah, shut up Nick." Coach retorted. 

Ellis walked up to Zoey and picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder. Despite her protests. I Walking up to the entrance of the hotel. "Uhh Ellis how do you suppose we, ya know, get in?" Francis piped up. 

Ellis turned his head around and glared at him with his now red eyes. Everyone getting startled at the males glare. Besides Nick, of course. Ellis proceeded to kick the door open, Zoey struggling to get out his grasp. The rest of the group followed but stayed a good distance from Ellis, seeing as how he wasn't in the mood to be fucked with. 

They walked to find empty somewhat clean room to sleep in. Their prayers were answered as they came across a hallway of rooms, looking untouched, as if the apocalypse never happened. Everyone took a room for their own except for Francis and Rochelle who opted to share one. Ellis didn't utter a word to the rest of the group, choosing a room for him and Zoey, shutting the door. 

"Ellis put me down please!" Zoey begged as she was thrown onto the soft mattress, landing with an oof. "What has gotten into you all of the sudden? You just turn into the hulk and pick me up as if I'm a sack of potato's? Are you upset? And how the hell did your eyes turn red, is that how mad you are?" She ranted as the southern accented man just tried to figure out how the damn shower worked. 

"Ellis! Are you even listening to me?" Zoey exclaimed at her boyfriend. Ellis stood up so quickly that Zoey jumped a little bit. He walked towards her, eyes still red with jealousy and rage. Zoey taking steps back until she fell back on the bed, Ellis now towering over her.

"Stay here." Was all he said to her as he went back into the bathroom. Zoey sat up, she never wanted see him like that, mad and upset. But she couldn't help but notice how dominant Ellis looked, red now spreading on her cheeks. Shaking her head to get the thoughts out, she heard the shower being turned on. And a yell ringing out. Ellis exited out the bathroom, shirt in hand as well as his hat and hair already wet, as his eyes told her to get in the shower. 

Zoey's eyes widened as she saw her boyfriends chest. Nodding and stepping in the bathroom, only to be stopped by her boyfriends arm in front of her waist. She looked up at him with confusion, Ellis looking back at her. Eyes still red with rage but mixed with a face full of guilt.

She put her hand on his chest and walked right past him. Not a word being spoken between the two. Ellis walked out into the room and fell back on the bed, closing his eyes. Breathing heavily through his nose and opening his eyes once more. His baby blue colored eyes were once again revealed. 

He heard the shower curtain shuffle in the bathroom so that must've meant that Zoey got by now. Sighing softly as he saw how much of an asshole he was to her and the rest of the group. He'd make it up to them somehow but he would definitely have to start with Zoey. 

He put his hands behind his head, one over the other and stared at the ceiling, thinking   
over a million and one apologies to his one and only. The once blank expression fell down into a gloom face at the apologies failing and she not even giving him a sideways glance. Sitting up, Ellis decided to not give up until she forgave him. He then felt naked all of the sudden. Oh right he was still shirtless from the shower shooting him with water. He shivered.

Zoey rubbed the shampoo into her hair and rinsed it out shortly after. Slight stinging from scars on her face and body and some blood from previous wounds, were being pounded by the running water. She couldn't care less about that though as relief ran through her entire system. 

And her mind couldn't stop pacing about earlier events either. How quickly Ellis was to jealousy, that Hunters strange ass behavior, and but mostly importantly of how Ellis was much more dominant in this state. 

Her face reddening at the very thought of it. His voice dropping a sexy octave, a much different take from his regular accent. The way he told her to stay put was just exhilarating. Commanding, stern, downright handsome. Zoey snapped out of her thoughts when a knock caught her attention. 

"Hey uh darlin, I want to talk to ya when ya get out the shower. Ya know, apologize for my past actions. As well as make it up to ya." Ellis relented. Zoey stayed quite as she turned off the shower and got out. Wrapping a towel around her body. 

Ellis figured that she was still upset and sat on bed to wait for her response. Zoey instead gave a herself a prep talk in the mirror. "Come on Zoey Brooks, you got this, just be assertive like Coach. But not an asshole like Nick." She told herself. The phrase "Assertive like Coach, not an asshole like Nick" repeated in her mind like a broken record. 

She emerged from the now steamy bathroom, face unbothered and chin up high. Zoey sat next to Ellis as she crossed her legs. "So you wanted to talk right?" Zoey repeated his words. 

"Yeah, I'm sorry for how I acted towards ya. And I know that sorry doesn't mean a damn thing most of the time but I just wanted get off my chest." 

"I appreciate the apology but that doesn't help that you were also that way towards the rest of the group. The only one not surprised by your behavior was Nick, and you know how he is." 

"I tend to make it up to 'em on my own time, I just wanted to make things right to my girlfriend at the moment. If you'll still even have me as your boyfriend." 

Zoey looked at Ellis with a first concerning face then it morphed into warm smile. Zoey put her palm on his face and leaned in for a kiss. Ellis leaned towards her and caught her lips in a passionate lock. No tongue, no sexual touching, nor resentment. Just love. 

Ellis put his hand on her waist, eyes widening when he realized she was still in a towel. He broke the kiss and walked to the bathroom, much to Zoeys dismay. He came back with her underwear and gave her his shirt, which was dry by now.

"Best to get in some comfortable clothes, wouldn't want that falling off of ya."

"Thanks." As she stood up and took off her towel. 

"Woah woah woah, what the hell are you doing Zoe?" Ellis exclaimed hands shooting to cover his eyes. Face red in embarrassment. "Oh don't be like that, we've done it a fair amount of times Ellis." Zoey retorted, slipping on her underwear after clipping her bra on. 

"Still!" Ellis yelled, eyes covered with hands gripping his face. He fell backwards against the bed, hands never leaving his face. Zoey chuckled softly, walking up to her lover and laying down on him. Ellis removed his hands from eyes and wrapped instead around Zoeys hips. 

"You know I love you right?" 

"I do. Why?"

"Then how come I keep fuckin' up and you keep forgiving' me. Ain't there a limit I done past up by now." 

Zoey leaned up and looked down at her man, lips contorted into a gentle smile. "Ellis you could fuck up a million times and I'd still forgive you. You could accidentally shoot me and I know in my heart, you'd be more worried about me then whatever we were shooting at. I know you hun." She ended her statement with a kiss on the lips. 

After kissing back, Ellis sat up, Zoey now in his lap, and hung his head. "Thanks but I just don't believe in myself enough to believe ya. I feel ever since we started dating', I feel like I have to be this perfect man. Who never fucks up, who never makes mistakes, and who never lets his emotions get the best of him." He put his head back up. "Why do I feel like this?" A defeated and beat up sigh rang out from his lips. 

Zoeys once confident smile faltered at her boyfriends distress. Like a brick to the face, she looked back at past events where she didn't see Ellis smile or tell a random tale. Was she now just realizing how he felt this entire? Wow. Girlfriend of the year, right?

Her own face contorted into pitiful stare, prompting Ellis to pepper her face with kisses. Two on each of her cheeks, two on her temple, three on her nose, and a lasting loving smooch on her lips. Zoey smiled after that, kissing him back. Both made silent promises to each other. 

For Zoey it was to never play off Ellis's true feelings and comfort even more when sad. For Ellis it was to make sure she never frowns when with him. 

The kiss broke as Ellis went to turn off the lights, he'd take a shower in the morning. Zoey meanwhile got comfortable under the cooling covers. He walked over back to the bed and took off his overalls, throwing them across the floor. 

Ellis snuggled into covers with his girlfriend. He held her waist and put his head between her breasts, Zoey giggled softly and wrapped her arms around his head, not suffocating him but in a loving hold. Hands intwined in his hair. 

Peaceful sleep blanketed them like a mother to her child. Content with each other's open feelings now. And decided to care for each other more than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last one for now! More on the way!


	5. Some Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff since I’ve been gone for quite a while.

Ellis woke up with the room around him a blur, blinking a few times to get the dark spots away from his vision, he slowly sat up. He noticed the body sleeping next to him and smiled fondly at the figure. It was his girlfriend for about 4 months right? Losing track of days and what not really gets to ya. But she was his partner in crime, with her no-nonsense attitude and a perfection in gunslinging, to him she was the perfect woman. He realized he may have been watching for too long since she started to move around and eventually wake up. Ellis laid back down and made sure he was facing her. 

As she opened her grass green eyes to meet his baby blues, she cracked a grin at him. She was always beautiful like this, hair everywhere around her face and pillow, body relaxed, and eyes opened only slightly. With her practically glowing skin, she was a goddess. She sat up and yawned, her arms going her head but Ellis’s eyes never letting her leave her site. 

“Good morning Ellis.” She chuckled at him, not having to look back to know he was watching. “Good morning to you too Zo. You look gorgeous this morning.” He complimented as he sat up as well. Zoey furrowed her eyebrows and gave scrunched up her nose in a cute manner. “You say that every morning.” She retorts, snuggling into his side and kissing his cheek. 

“Yeah well I mean it every morning, so get used to it.” Ellis replied. The way they spoke almost made it seems as if the world isn’t in shambles with the undead walking around very corner. Almost made it seem like they hadn’t lost any friends or family. Just almost. 

But mornings like these made it better and easier to make the world, a somewhat less fucked up place. The moment was interrupted by a knock at the door. The two looked towards the door and saw AJ. A 14 year old girl with beautiful dark skin and unruly black hair, brandishing two scars on her right cheek and the bridge of her nose. When Ellis found her sitting like a witch by herself, he opted to take care of the poor child and thus started an unbreakable bond between the two. 

Zoey was eventually also thrown into that bond as well after a few weeks of unsteady trust. AJ was unfortunately infected with the green flu and this caused everyone to be on edge with her arrival. But Ellis was persistent as keeping her part of the team. And so she stayed. 

And was oddly now, domesticated with the couple. Climbing into their bed and getting between them. It made them look like a happy family. And Ellis wouldn’t want to go anywhere else, even if the world was in shambles and even if the girl he had practically adopted was infected. There is no where else he’d ever want to be but right here.

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to get more a audience here!


End file.
